Heroes
by VestalVirginsOfRome
Summary: What makes a hero? Let's see what Percy thinks.


Heroes.

He was tired of being a hero. He was sick of hearing about them. It's not like he asked to be one.

People always looking away from the broken look in his eyes. And the scars-the scars were worse.

Not just the pain. The memories. They hurt more than a normal scar would. These memories were painful.

All the deaths. All the betrayals. And he just got a permanent mark to prove he couldn't save them, or prevent anything. It made him feel useless.

Being a hero requires a sacrifice. A big one. But it gives you something. Something that can strengthen the sacrifice or weaken it.

Hope. Hope is the one thing that keeps a hero alive, through the rough times. Hope can strengthen the urge to believe. To protect. To be a hero. Hope is the embodiment of a hero.

Pain. Torture. Misery. No death through it all. Being kept alive to endure the pain of a hero's fate. Hope may strengthen it sometimes. The hope to stay alive and fix everything. Sometimes it works.

Some heroes go cruel. Maybe because of betrayal. Or deaths. Sometimes because of Hope. Though that rarely happens. They didn't want to be heroes. They wanted to enjoy life. They ruined that chance by becoming cruel. Ruining the reason why there are heroes.

He went through too much pain- even for a hero. Still, he had someone to cherish. The reason why he stayed a hero. The reason why he hoped he would get better.

Whenever he told someone about this, they wouldn't listen. They didn't understand. Only heroes would understand.

It was time for him to be a hero. He had to save the world, again. He was okay with it though. Soon all the pain would pay off, and Hope would make him feel better. Hope would cure him.

He swung his sword, using strategies so ancient they were new to the Gods. He wanted to get this over with.

He ducked and dodged, barely missing arrows that were meant to kill him. He killed all the monsters in his range, only to be met with more.

Soon he was done with monsters. Time for Gaia. She was evil. The embodiment of hatred and fear.

He fought against her, using his sword as if he were dancing. It certainly looked like that if you could see their rapid strikes.

He used her power against herself, making her trap herself. It wouldn't last long, but it might work.

The dome sunk into the ground, never to be seen again. She was truly dead. Truly gone. All because Hope kept them going. They _were_ heroes after all.

The war was over. They had won because of Hope. They were all heroes, but the pain was worse. Hope kept growing, keeping them alive.

Hope was all that was left. Thats what made a hero.

He was job was complete. He was free.

He was a hero.

They all were:

Heroes.

**AN: How was that? I was kind of hoping to get a little emotional, so he may seem OOC. Anybody else notice how many times I wrote the word hero in an form (other than this one)? Write down how many times, along with an OC character's description. I may use it in a story of mines. Later! -VVOR**

**UPDATED AS OF 6-12-13:**

**_NOTE THAT SON OF SOBEK READERS DON'T NEED TO READ THIS. ONLY FOR THOSE WHO HAVEN'T READ SON OF SOBEK YET. THANKS!_**

**I found out from one of Blondie B. Happy's stories, that for those of you who HAVEN'T ****read SOS, the first page of House of Hades, in Hazel's POV, is on Tumblr.**

**Just google: house of hades tumblr , and pick the FIRST ONE. Keep scrolling until you find a pic of the page.**

**Enjoy! BTW, my reaction to it was:**

**(I thought this.)**

**'WHAT THE HADES ARE YOU DOING RICK?! YOU END MOA WITH A CLIFFY. AN EXTREME ONE. THAT'S BAD ENOUGH. BUT THEN YOU LEAVE ONE PAGE OF HOH THAT ENDS WITH A CLIFFY. YOU ARE A TROLL, RICK. A TOTAL TROLL. WHEN HOH COMES OUT, YOU BETTER MAKE PERCABETH SURVIVE, OR ELSE I WILL WRITE A STRICTLY WORDED LETTER SAYING YOU BETTER CHANGE THAT. ONE FREAKING YEAR DUDE! THIS BETTER BE WORTH THE WAIT AND CASH. YOU. ARE. A. TROLL. EVEN THOUGH THEY'RE JUST CHARACTERS, YOU ARE RUINING THEIR LIVES FOR YOUR AMUSEMENT. DON'T BULLY BOOK-CHARACTERS, ESPECIALLY ARMED ONES WITH COOL POWERS. NOW HURRY UP AND FINISH THE DANG BOOK!'**

**Anyways, that was my reaction. Enjoy the first page, and don't blame me for the cliffy. Blame Rick.**

**Lates! -VVOR**

**P.S. Thanks for the reviews, favorites, and follows. It means a lot to know that you enjoy my writing. 8D**


End file.
